characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake is a shinobi and major protagonist from the anime/manga known as Naruto. He is a high level ninja and mentor to the show's main protagonist, Naruto Uzumaki. Background A ninja of the Hidden Leaf's Hatake Clan, Kakashi's father Sakumo Hatake, a genius that renowned "Konoha's White Fang, was a war veteran of the Second Great Ninja war and sacrificed his comrades for the sake of putting them above the mission. This incident would later made Kakashi determined to follow a strict life by the ninja code. Graduated from an Academy in a single year at the top of the class, he would later join a team alongside Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara under Minato's order and would later become Might Guy's rival throughout the series. After becoming a jōnin, he was assigned to lead both of his team mates on a mission that would benefit in the ongoing Third Shinobi World War. However during the mission, Kakashi would proceed to lose his eyes which would later be replaced from a fallen comrade Obito at what both thought to be a dying request. After years of service, Kakashi would later become both Naruto and Sasuke's mentor. Powers & Abilities *'Chakra:' A form of spiritual energy that flows through Kakashi's body and acts as the source of his powers. Chakra has five different elements, and Kakashi has a special affinity for the lightning element, though he can also utilize fire, water, wind, and earth. By channeling chakra into his feet, Kakashi can run on walls and on water. **'Shadow Clone Technique: '''Conjures exact copies of the user. Each clone has an equal fraction of Kakashi's power, though they can be dissipated with one strong blow. ***'Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique: Creates a Shadow Clone infused with lightning chakra, which transforms into electricity when hit with a strong blow and shocks whoever destroyed it. ***'Water Clone Technique: '''Creates a clone of the user out of water. The clone only possesses one tenth of the user's power, and has a limited range it can move before dissipating. **'Great Fireball Technique: 'Kneads fire chakra in the user's mouth before releasing it as a blast of fire from the mouth. Somehow, Kakashi can use it without removing or burning his face mask. **'Great Waterfall Technique: 'Gathers up a large amount of water before releasing it as a gigantic swirling cascade of water that crashes into the target. **'Water Dragon Bullet Technique: 'Shapes nearby water into the shape of a large serpentine dragon and sends it to attack the target. **'Water Bullet Technique: 'Spits a stream of water from the user's mouth. **'Water Formation Wall: 'Spews water from the user's mouth, which forms itself into a defensive wall that blocks attacks. **'Water Shark Bullet Technique: 'Shapes water into a shark and sends it crashing into the target. **'Double Suicide Decapitation Technique: 'Conceals the user underground before they grab the target's ankle and pull them under, leaving them immobile. **'Summoning Technique: 'Transports animals to the user's location by using blood for a special seal. Kakashi has made a pact with a group of eight ninja dogs called ninken, letting him summon them using this technique. The ninken have enhanced senses compared to other dogs, are much smarter, can speak human languages, walk on water, and create complex strategies. ***'Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique: 'Sends the ninken to travel underground, using their sense of smell to track the foe, before they burst out and attack the opponent with their fangs. **'Hiding Like a Mole Technique: 'Turns the ground beneath the user into sand, letting them sink into the ground and travel through it to hide from targets and use surprise attacks. **'Earth-Style Wall: 'Creates a solid wall of earth for protection. **'Eight Gates: 'Eight inner gates that limit the flow of chakra in the user's body, making it weaker than it could be to prevent it from damaging itself. People with the right training can open the gates one by one, boosting their strength, but causing their body more damage with each gate opened. Kakashi has only been seen opening the first gate, causing his strength to multiply by 5 times, though using it tires him out quickly. **'Lightning Release: Purple Electricity: 'A Lightning Release technique created by Kakashi after losing his Sharingan left him unable to use his signature Lightning Cutter. It has Kakashi release a stream of purple lightning chakra from his hand to attack foes from a distance. The move is powerful enough to cause storm clouds to gather in the sky when used, and Kakashi is creative enough to send the move through spilled liquid to increase its power. **'Chidori: 'Kakashi's own original technique, which he himself created. By concentrating lightning chakra around his hand, Kakashi can use it for a thrusting attack that can pierce through enemies with ease. The speed of the move makes it perfect for assassinations, though it can also make it so the user can't react to attacks while they use it. However, this issue was fixed when Kakashi got the Sharingan. The name comes from the noise the electricity from the move makes, which sounds like chirping birds. ***'Lightning Cutter: 'An improved version of the Chidori that requires better chakra control, making it much more focused and deadly. According to Guy, the move gained its name because Kakashi split a bolt of lighting with it. He can also form a Lightning Cutter in each hand for extra piercing power. ****'Lightning Beast Tracking Fang: 'By manipulating the Lightning Cutter's chakra into the shape of a hound, Kakashi can send the lightning dog at the target to attack them from far away. Since the hound is still connected to Kakashi's hand, he can control it manually. ****'Lightning Transmission: 'When Kakashi summons a Shadow Clone and both Kakashis use the Lightning Cutter, they can form a chain of lightning between their attacks that can slice through objects or wrap up targets. **'Sharingan: After being crushed under a boulder, Kakashi's childhood friend and teammate Obito Uchiha decided to give Kakashi his left eye, to replace the eye Kakashi lost during their mission. This eye also happened to possess the Sharingan, a legendary dojutsu available only to the Uchiha clan, giving Kakashi access to it, though he couldn't deactivate it. The Sharingan allows Kakashi to see the flow of chakra, letting him track people through following their chakra signals. This can also be used to copy a physical technique or jutsu he sees and use them with near-perfect accuracy, though it doesn't work on abilities Kakashi is physically incapable of using. The Sharingan also enhances Kakashi's perception, enhancing his reflexes, letting him see things on the cellular level, and allowing him to read his target's movements to predict their next move. ***'Genjutsu: Sharingan: '''By looking into his opponent's eyes, Kakashi can put them under an illusion of his choice, incapacitating them, placing them under mind control, or inflicting pain to use for torture. **'Mangekyō Sharingan:' After killing his other childhood friend Rin Nohara, Kakashi gained the ability to evolve his Sharingan to achieve more devastating powers. The Mangekyō Sharingan, an evolved form of the Sharingan, retains all of the Sharingan's normal abilities, but the chakra drain from using the Mangekyo Sharingan's abilities will slowly cause the eye to lose sight, until it goes blind completely. ***'Kamui: Obito's signature Mangekyō Sharingan ability, which Kakashi inherited when he gained Obito's left eye. Kamui grants the user the ability to access a special pocket dimension. Obito's left Mangekyō Sharingan, which was implanted in Kakashi, lets him open up a small wormhole that appears wherever Kakashi is looking when he activates it, sucking anything that gets caught in it into the Kamui dimension. While this technique originally put great strain on Kakashi's body, his skill with it has gotten much better, to the point where he can warp away multiple small, fast-moving objects in quick succession, or transport the gigantic Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with one portal. After gaining both of Obito's Sharingan, Kakashi gained access to Kamui's other ability, the power to warp the user into Kamui's dimension, turning them intangible to anyone outside Kamui's dimension as long as he's in there. ****'Kamui Lightning Cutter: '''After Obito's true death at the hands of Kaguya Otsutsuki, his spirit granted Kakashi the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes and the power of the Six Paths. This allowed Kakashi to form a Lightning Cutter infused with Six Paths power and Kamui, warping a pierced target into the Kamui dimension as soon as they're pierced. ***'Susano'o: 'After gaining the dual Mangekyō Sharingan from Obito, Kakashi gained the ability to form a Susano'o. A Susano'o is a guardian deity formed from the user's chakra, which takes the shape of a giant warrior that surrounds the user. Kakashi has only been seen using the Susano'o's complete form, which surrounds him with the Susano'o's full body. Kakashi's Susano'o wields a katana and has wings for flight. He can also use the Lightning Cutter, Kamui Lightning Cutter, and Kamui through the Susano'o. ****'Kamui Shuriken: 'Special weapons that Kakashi can manifest with his Susano'o. These shuriken can be imbued with Kamui when formed, causing anyone they slice through to be warped to Kamui's dimension. *'Taijutsu: Being a highly skilled ninja with the ability to copy the movements of his enemies, Kakashi has grown to be rather proficient at hand-to-hand combat. He is skilled enough to regularly engage Might Guy, a dedicated taijutsu master, in even combat. Kakashi is also extremely skilled in weapon combat, being able to throw shurikens and kunai with incredible accuracy. *'Skilled Tactician:' Perhaps Kakashi's greatest asset in battle is his keen mind. Always on guard and aware of his surroundings, Kakashi is always ready for combat. He has a knack for thinking on his feet, being able to come up with complex and unorthodox strategies in the midst of battle to outwit and outmatch opponents. Equipment *'Kunai:' Knives used for stabbing, slashing, or throwing. *'Shuriken: '''Typical throwing stars. **'Fūma Shuriken:' A much larger shuriken with four collapsible blades, which can be used as a melee or throwing weapon. *'Wires:' Barely-visible wires that can be used to restrict enemy movements or manipulate thrown weapons. *'Makibishi: Small sharp objects that can be scattered around a battlefield to inhibit people from walking into it. *'White Light Chakra Sabre: '''A special short sword called a tanto passed to Kakashi by his father, which he used as his weapon of choice back when he was still in training. The sword gives off a white streak of chakra when swung. While it was broken during the Third Shinobi War, it was later shown repaired, though Kakashi doesn't use it as much anymore. Feats Strength *Capable enough to stop a blow from Zabuza's sword with a kunai. *An ass-poke sent Naruto flying into the air and into a river. *Dug a tunnel by hand quick enough to almost get the jump on an imitation Itachi Uchiha. *Knocked an adult chunin with a single strike. *Stops a Deva path swing and broke a chakra rod. *Punched Obito Uchiha so hard that he coughed blood. *Managed to solo multiple shinobis with just Taijutsu. *Broke Zabuza's arm in their second fight. *Blocked Zabuza's Fuma Shuriken swings with just his arm after holding his breath for long periods of time in a water prison. Speed *At a young age, is faster than an eye can track. *Managed to evade attacks from Zabuza while holding Haku's corpse. *Perform hand seals so fast that Zabuza can't keep track on it. *Stopped Sasuke's Chidori. *Caught a Two-Tail Naruto's gaurd off and sealed Kurama's chakra. *Reacts fast enough to stop himself from being pulled by the Deva Path. *Reacted as fast to use Kamui it stop Deidara's explosions. Durability *Survived Kakuza's wind jutsu. *Shook off after being impaled to the ribs by Obito. *Was still conscious despute using Kumai three times. *Tanks point blank Shinra Tensei from Pain. *Took hits from a tailed beast. *Still able to fight despite getting several broken bones beforehand. Skill *Defeated his "rival" Might Guy and became Chunin at the age of six. *Developed Chidori at the same age and taught Sasuke to it. *Defeated Zabuza. *Aided in both Naruto and Sasuke to seal away Kaguya. *Became the sixth Hokage. Weaknesses *'Sharingan Limitations: Since his Sharingan isn't naturally his, Kakashi can't deactivate it at will. Therefore, he's forced to cover it with his headband to conserve chakra when it's not in use. However, Kakashi lost this weakness when he obtained Obito's other Sharingan as well as chakra from Sage of the Six Paths, as he can use the Sage's chakra to deactivate the Sharigans at will. Kakashi is also incapable of copying moves that he is physically incapable of performing, limiting his copying prowess to chakra-based moves any ninja can perform. **'Depth Perception:' Since he always covers one of his eyes with a headband, Kakashi lacks depth perception most of the time. **'Deteriorating Sight:' Before gaining the Sage of the Six Paths' chakra, usage of the Mangekyō Sharingan gradually worsened his left eye's sight, ultimately going nearsighted and potentially even completely blind. *'Limited Chakra:' The chakra flowing through Kakashi is finite, meaning that he can only use so much to perform his techniques. Furthermore, using all of it up will even kill Kakashi, making it extremely important for him to keep his chakra reserves in mind. **'Kamui:' On top of having a finite chakra supply, overusing Kamui will drain it extremely quickly. Fun Facts *Kakashi's full name translated means "scarecrow in the farmland". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Naruto Category:Ninja Category:Heroes Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Knife Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Humans Category:Characters with Copying Abilities Category:Neutral Good Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Completed Profiles Category:Clone Users